


Genesis

by marcelareads



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelareads/pseuds/marcelareads
Summary: Some thoughts strung together to help me get through our Friz drought.For my Frizzies.





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts strung together to help me get through our Friz drought. 
> 
> For my Frizzies.

There’s a fragility to her, underneath. It’s hidden and rarely accessed, but she allows him to become familiar with it. It is a part of her he keeps close to him. 

She encases this part of herself in a bottomless well of strength and determination. In perseverance. He admires these deep facets of hers and tries to capture each aspect in oils and charcoal and watercolor. 

In turn she sculpts him. Her mind, her hands, her heart molding his once cold indifference into something of worth. Someone of worth. Someone who protects the fragility that peeks out from her on rare occasions.  
  
\----------  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
Is this what it feels like to be a hero?  
  
\----------  
  
She whispers his name and his breath is taken away. She holds it for him, as he kisses her lips, heart thumping against his ribs. He smells her warmth and smiles between nibbles. Bliss is the tickle of soft hair sweeping over his eyes, nose, cheeks, the shape of her body casting a shadow over his as they dance together under a soft cotton sky. 

They slot together, seamless and tight. A puzzle pieced together to reveal a complete picture of themselves. They are a blank canvas filled with potential as it awaits the first stroke of a brush. He dips in, while she directs their stroke, and they paint. 

And pant. 

And paint. Over and over until they happily collapse in promises kept.  
  
\----------  
  
Grace.  
  
The sweat beads, tears fall, life is extended. It thumps in her hands, warm and cold and warm again. This is her life’s work. Not her first dream but one she’s proud of. A home for her too, now. 

And it’s where they first saw each other. Though it was not the first time they’d met.  
  
\----------  
  
Horror averted. But the worry sits unmoving. It wants to well up, but she pushes it down, keeping it at bay. I’m a mom, she says to herself.  
  
She can do this.  
  
It helps to feel the weight of his arms around her. And then she remembers the last time this happened. A similar scenario, those same arms surrounding her, comforting, concerned. She realizes suddenly that he knew, even back then, he knew that she was capable. 

He turns her face to meet his gaze.  
  
“I think it’s a ‘you’ thing,” he says. She smiles.

Back then. It was their genesis, she thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any and all comments are welcome. xo


End file.
